The Turn of the Tide
by P331
Summary: When a mysterious hybrid belived to be dead is found, Selene and Michael are taken by surprise. Could this be the key to winning the war against Marcus? Or will the hybrid refuse to help?
1. Hope Rekindled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Underworld characters throughout this story. **

**AN: This is my first Underworld fiction. I hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

**1 **

**Hope Rekindled**

**Selene hid behind a large pile of wood waiting for the creature to come. "Come and get it," she whispered to herself. Ever since the death of Victor, the death dealers were regrouping under the rule of Marcus, who wanted nothing more than Selene and Michael dead. They had been outrunning the death dealers for eighteen years. There was only a small group of people who joined Selene and Michael in their fight against Marcus. Some of these people included two new vampires, Crash and Oviedo, and surprisingly, the elder Amelia.**

**Crash was a large tall man, with short white hair. He had a tendency to blow things up and crash, hence the name. Oviedo was a skinny young man, who had a thing for weapons. He was a vital tool in the war against the death dealers. Along with his creative weapons, his fighting skills were impeccable. Amelia had joined Selene in the fight for her beliefs. She became aware of the other elder's deceptions and vowed to stop them. She was now the mother figure of the newly formed clan, always guiding them in the right path, especially Selene. **

**The new clan knew that they would have problems with Marcus, because of Selene's actions, but they did not expect the coven to recover so quickly. They also did not expect a new enemy that may be even more powerful than Marcus himself. This new enemy was an ancient demon of the deep, Uraku. This demon was fierce and with him, he brought his army of the deep. None of the new clan had ever seen Uraku, but they heard many things about him. It was said that his flesh was black as night and burned to the touch. He had solid red eyes that could bring even the strongest of beings to their knees. His teeth were rumored to be even sharper than the vampire's and able to rip through flesh and bone with ease. He was certainly someone the clan did not want to meet. His army was composed of demons banished to the depths of hell, each taking a different form. Only by killing them off one by one could Selene and Michael gain an advantage.**

**Selene stayed quiet as the hellish creature turned the corner. He was one of Uraku's minions. Once his entire body was in view, Selene drew her guns and ran towards him firing. The creature spotted her easily. He didn't as much as flinch as Selene littered his body with bullets. The creature lunged at Selene and knocked her to the ground, slinging the guns to the side. The creature kicked her stomach causing her to yell in pain. "My master will be much pleased," said the distorted voice of the creature. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a nearby shed. Selene's eyes turned an electric blue and she said, "I don't think so." She grabbed her knife and dug it into the creature's arm. He immediately dropped her and roared. "I bet that's upsetting," said Selene jumping to her feet. The creature lunged for her once again, but this time she was ready. She took her knife and dug it deep into his skull, twisting it until the creature collapsed. Selene pulled her knife out of the dead creature's skull and said, "One down, hundreds to go." Selene looked to the sky and knew she needed to head back to the safe house before the sun came up. She made her way to her car and took off for the safe house. **

**Meanwhile, about twenty miles from the safe house Michael arrived at Amelia's location. They were spying on the prison called House of the Forgotten after hearing of some unusual activity. "What news do you have, Amelia," said Michael sternly. Amelia turned and eyed Michael and said, "Nice to see you too, Michael." Michael rolled his eyes and said, "Could we just get to it. You said it was urgent, and you don't have much time until the sun is up." Amelia pulled out a pair of binoculars and said, "Look there, in the courtyard. It appears that there is going to be a large public execution." Michael looked at the courtyard and then at Amelia and said, "Okay, and why are we interested in it?" "Well we have spotted several death dealers entering the prison as if they are gathering just for the execution. This is unusual so I looked a little further into it. Then I heard a rumor that they will be executing a hybrid." Amelia now had Michael's attention.**

**"A hybrid? I thought every hybrid was accounted for," said Michael. "That's what I thought, but then I realized that all but one is accounted for." Michael froze wondering if Amelia was going to say what he was thinking. "Michael, I'm pretty sure the hybrid is Yura … your daughter." They both stood quietly for a moment. "Well, if that is the case then we need to stop it. We need to be here for it," said Michael. Amelia hesitated before asking, "What about Selene, how will she react?" "I'm not sure, but we need to get back to the safe house before dawn." Amelia and Michael quickly got in the van and left for the house.**

**Selene stomped into the armory and said, "Where is Michael!" Oviedo almost fell out of his seat, but recovered before saying, "Uhh, he left a few hours ago." "To do what?" Selene demanded. "I don't know it was something about Amelia and the House of the Forgotten. He said he'd be back before dawn." "He better be," said Selene as she stomped out.**

**Michael and Amelia arrived at the safe house just in time. The sun was beginning to peak over the hills. The safe house was much like the mansion. It had many rooms, no one was sure exactly how many there were. These rooms consisted of an armory, firing range, weight room, along with many other rooms. **

**Michael and Amelia made their way into the armory to find Selene, but instead they only found Oviedo. "Hey, Oviedo where's Selene," asked Michael. "On a rampage thanks to you," replied Oviedo. Amelia chuckled and said, "Oh what's wrong, did little Oviedo get yelled at?" "Hey, you try talking to her when she's in a mood." Michael smiled and said, "I'll go find her and tell her about it." Amelia nodded and Michael went to find Selene.**

**Michael headed straight for Selene's office knowing that she'd probably be there. He went into the office finding Selene typing away at her laptop. "Michael, where have you been?" said Selene not looking up from her computer. Michael huffed before saying, "I didn't know I had to report to you wherever I go." "Michael, it is dangerous out there. More and more death dealers and creatures are showing up." Michael said nothing and just stood there. Selene stopped typing and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I was just worried, that's all." Michael walked over behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She leaned back into him as he kept massaging. "Well, to answer your question, I was with Amelia at the House of the Forgotten. We have a little problem." Selene looked up at him and said, "What kind of problem?" Michael hesitated and said, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. There is going to be an execution at the prison, a big one. Amelia has gotten wind that it is a hybrid. Death dealers from all over the country are coming to see it." Selene stood and said, "A hybrid? Where did they get a hybrid?" Michael's voice got a little weak as he said, "We have reason to believe it's...Yura. We don't think she's dead."**

**Selene froze. _Could it be? Could it really be her? _"Selene," said Michael bringing her back to reality. "Are you sure?" said Selene holding back tears. "Amelia is confident that it's her," said Michael stepping towards Selene. Selene stepped away and gazed out the window. "When is it to happen?" asked Selene quietly. "Tonight, we think." They stood quiet for a few minutes before Selene broke the silence, "Okay, we will go tonight. First, we must rest this day. Go tell the others." Michael managed to smile. He walked and kissed Selene on the cheek, but she did not move. He left the room to tell the others leaving Selene silently staring out the window.**

**Michael made his way back to the armory to find the others. "Hey, Amelia, she said that we will leave tonight so everyone needs to get some sleep," said Michael. "Who's going?" asked Oviedo. "Uhh, I'm not sure," said Michael looking at Amelia. "I'll take care of it," said Amelia. Michael walked out to head to bed and was followed by Amelia. "Hey Michael, how is Selene?" Michael stopped and turned to Amelia, "I'm not sure, she acted strange about it. I've learned to leave her and let her sort it out. I think she will be fine, she just needs time." "Probably, was she in her office?" asked Amelia. "Yeah, she may still be in there." "I think I'll go check on her," said Amelia. "Thanks," said Michael. They parted and headed in opposite directions.**

**Amelia headed down the hall to Selene's office and walked in to see Selene collapsed on the floor in sobbing. Amelia hurried over to Selene, sat on the floor, and took her in her arms. "Shh, Selene it's okay." Selene kept on crying in Amelia's arms. "What's wrong Selene?" Selene's sobs turned to simple tears. "I can't believe that she's been alive this whole time." "Selene everything will be okay, everything is all right." Selene's voice was more stern as she said, "Amelia, I am the reason she's there." "No you're not there's nothing you could have done that night." "It's not just that, don't you understand, I am the reason that the House of the Forgotten even exists. I know what goes on there." Just then, Amelia realized what she was talking about. It was Selene who founded the prison. It was Selene's idea. Amelia looked at Selene and said, "That was a long time ago." "Yes, but what if she never forgives me. What is she going to be like after being there?" "There are many questions, nothing is certain, but the only way you'll find out is by getting her. Anything at this point would be better." Selene's tears stopped and she said, "I know, you're right." They both stood as Selene wiped the tears from her face. "You need to get some rest; it will be a long night." Selene forced a smile and said, "Thank you Amelia."**

**Amelia walked out of the room and Selene headed to hers. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled when she saw Michael already asleep on the bed. Selene walked to her dresser and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She crept across the room and slid under the covers next to Michael trying not to wake him. She scooted next to him and Michael's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. She smiled and thought to herself about how lucky she was to have him. She knew that no matter what was ahead of them, Michael would get her through. She then dozed off into an uncomfortable slumber. **

* * *

**AN: What did you think?Should I continue?Please review and let me know. **

**_Dark Shadow of the Underworld_**


	2. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to my only reviewer, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**2**

**The Nightmare**

**_Michael and Selene sat on their bed with the three-year-old Yura sitting between them. The sun had just gone down and they were getting ready for bed. Michael and Selene had been keeping Yura with them at night for the last month because of rumors of a plot to kill the young child. That was what they feared above all else. Yura was what united them as a family._**

_**"You want me to read to you for a while?" asked Michael smiling. Yura nodded and said, "The one about the horses?" "Yes the one about the horses," replied Michael. Yura leaned back against her mother as Michael began to read. Selene wrapped her arms around Yura and watched her take in all Michael was saying. Selene loved to watch Michael with Yura. He was so good with her. **_

_**Selene's train of thought was broken by a little voice, "Mommy?" Selene smiled and looked down at those deep brown eyes and said, "Yes?" "Can we get a pony?" Selene chuckled and said, "Yes, one day." "Will you get me one like the pony in the story?" Selene looked at Michael and said, "Yes, we'll get you the best pony, just like the one in the story." The little girl grinned then yawned and said, "Mommy, I'm tired." Selene took the girl in her lap and started rocking her. Selene started humming an ancient tune. Yura's eyes got heavy as she put her head on Selene's shoulder. Within minutes, the girl's breathing slowed and she was in a deep sleep.**_

_**Michael scooted closer and put his arms around Selene. She leaned her head against Michael. "She's beautiful," said Michael. Selene nodded and kissed the sleeping child. Michael couldn't get over how much Yura looked like Selene. She had the same dark hair and the same brown eyes, as well as the stubbornness. Yura did share some traits with him though. Her smile was the same. Selene always told him that they looked just alike when they smiled. **_

_**Michael looked at his wife and said, "Do you think they know where we are?" Selene's expression was more serious now. "I don't know, but I think we should move tonight. It's been too quiet." "I agree," said Michael. "Where should we go?" asked Selene? "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find somewhere. Let's not worry about that right now. We should get some sleep." "Yeah," said Selene quietly.**_

_**Suddenly, the doors flew open and a swarm of creatures came through. Michael and Selene jumped out of bed. Michael looked at Selene and said, "They're after her Selene." "I know," said Selene, "We must stop them!" Yura was squirming in Selene's tight grip. Selene quickly set her down beside the bed and said, "Yura do not move, stay here." The little girl nodded. **_

_**Selene and Michael prepared to fight as more and more creatures poured into the room. They had never seen creatures like this. Their skin was grey and covered in silver hairs. They had claws and teeth that could easily shred even the toughest flesh. But the most shocking thing about them was their eyes. They were black with golden pupils and seemed to penetrate all they gazed upon. **_

_**Michael transformed and was the first to strike. He lunged for the first group of creatures and tore them apart. Selene grabbed a knife and began slicing through them. They defeated the first wave with no problem, but the second wave overtook them. Selene and Michael were both pinned to a wall when a woman walked into the room.**_

_**The woman seemed to glide across the room. She wore a great purple cape with golden embroidery. Her face seemed hollowed and her eyes were sunken in her head. Her hair was long and silver and appeared to be in slow motion. **_

_**She walked over to Selene and Michael who were still pinned and said, "It's a shame you two are on the wrong side. You could do great things." Michael glared at her and said, "I would rather die than ever be on your side." The woman just smiled and turned her gaze on Yura who was crying on the floor beside the bed. Both Michael and Selene tried to break free, but it was no use. "Yura, run!" yelled Selene. The girl jumped up and tried to escape, but the woman grabbed her before she could. **_

_**Yura struggled in her grip and yelled for her parents. The woman held Yura tight and said, "Say goodbye to your mother and father." The woman started to walk out of the room. Yura began screaming, "Mommy, Daddy help!" Michael and Selene tried their hardest to break free, but all they could do was watch that woman walk away with their daughter. "Yura!" yelled Selene.**_

**"Selene, Selene wake up, it's okay," said a voice. Selene shot up sobbing. "Shh, Selene it was only a dream," said Michael taking her into his arms. He had never seen her so upset before; she just kept on crying. He held her close and eventually got her to calm down. "What was it?" asked Michael. "I dreamt of the day they took her." "Yura?" asked Michael. Selene nodded and said, "I saw everything just as we did before. The woman, those creatures … and those eyes." Michael closed his eyes. He had never forgotten those eyes either. He wished he could, but they always lingered in the back of his mind. **

**"Don't worry, soon she will be here safe with us," said Michael. Selene rested her head on Michael's shoulder and said, "Yes, but what about her? We don't know what she's been through, what she's become. We don't even know if she knows about the war. Will she even remember us?" Michael was silent for a moment before he said, "I don't know what is going to happen. No one does. All we know is that we'll have to be there for her no matter what." "You're right," said Selene. Michael kissed her and they held each other until the sun set.**

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter two, I hope you liked it. Things should be picking up soon. If not in the next chapter, the fourth chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**3 **

**The Plan**

**Michael and Selene sat together and waited for the sun to fall behind the trees. "Are you ready?" asked Michael. Selene shifted in his arms and said, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for this, Michael." Michael was concerned about Selene's attitude. "Why would you say something like that? What's wrong?" Selene turned to him and said, "I just don't think things will turn out well. Tell me, how can you be so optimistic?" "Because if I wasn't I would be acting just like you. Faith, Selene, just have faith." Selene got up and walked to their dresser. Michael knew he hit a nerve when she began slamming everything around. She quickly got changed and said, "Hurry up. We don't have much time. I'll wait for you outside." Selene walked out and slammed the door. Michael shook his head and said, "Please let this night go smoothly." It was at times like this that Michael wished he could have the old Selene back. They used to be so close, but as the years went by, they grew apart. Selene's attitude got worse as each year passed. _I hope this changes when we get Yura back, I don't know how much longer I can take this_. Michael quickly changed and met up with Selene in the hall. "It's about time," said Selene speeding off in front of Michael.**

**They walked into the armory and were met by Amelia, Crash, Oviedo, and Julia. Julia was another vampire who had joined them in the war against Marcus. She was a highly skilled doctor and spy. She would also help them this night. All of the vampires knew Selene was in a mood, because she walked into the room before Michael and didn't greet any of them. "Hey," said Michael greeting them trying to make up for Selene's attitude. They all nodded in reply and knew that they would be treading on thin ice. **

**"Time to load up," said Selene without emotion, "What's the plan?" Oviedo stepped up and said, "Since we're not really sure what we're dealing with I have come up with a new type of bullet." Oviedo pulled a gun, released the clip, and handed it to Selene. Selene looked closer at it and noticed that there were two different sections to the bullet. One was a florescent blue and the other, liquid silver. "Okay, this is just like your typical bullet. It loads and shoots the same way, but this bullet is equipped with both the U.V. technology and the liquid silver nitrate. It's extremely effective at killing vampires, lycans, and humans. So that means no friendly fire; one hit with these and game over. Also, we need to be extra careful not to hit Michael or Yura, these are a one-way ticket to a painful death, even for someone of your strength Michael." Selene looked at Michael and actually looked worried for a moment. **

**"Okay, that looks good," said Selene, "Amelia, what's the plan?" Amelia stepped forward and walked to a screen on the wall before saying, "Here's a map of the prison. As you can see," said Amelia pointing at the screen, "there are five main levels to the prison, four above ground and one deep under the surface. Yura is most likely to be held in the bottom level and therefore we can't get her there. We'll have to wait for the execution to start." Amelia brought up a different screen and said, "This is the courtyard, they will most likely hold the execution here where everyone can see. Since this is such an important event, many death dealers will be there so the north gates should be open; we should have no problems getting in. Once we get inside, we'll need to fan out and wait for Yura to arrive. I know that it will be hard just standing there, but we must attack until I give the signal. We will be far outnumbered and a premature attack can cost all of us our lives. Once I give the signal Selene, you will need to make your way to Yura and free her. Michael, help Selene and defend her. Crash, Oviedo, Julia, and I will take care of the rest. Then we'll need to get out of there fast. We'll have medical supplies in the van just in case, I don't think we'll need them since she should be able to regenerate." Amelia stopped and waited for Selene's approval.**

**Selene shifted her weight and then said, "Sounds good. Let's get packed up and ready to go." Amelia stopped Selene and said, "There's one other thing, Selene." "What's that?" asked Selene. "We're not for sure, but we've heard rumors that Marcus will be there." Selene stood in silence. Everyone waited for her response before moving. "Can you take care of him?" Amelia hesitated before saying, "I can hold him off, but I cannot defeat him. At this point I don't think any of us can." "All I need is time, can you give it to me?" said Selene impatiently. "Yes," answered Amelia. **

**Selene nodded and said, "Well let's get going." They all grabbed their guns and packed the van. Within ten minutes, they were ready to go. "I'll drive," said Crash as he grabbed the keys. "Great," said Michael, "Just keep in mind that I would like to arrive there in one piece please." They all shook their heads as Crash jumped into the front of the van as Oviedo, Julia, and Amelia got into the. Michael started into the back when he was pulled off. He turned and met Selene's lips. When they parted Selene said, "I'm sorry." Before he could answer, she was in the van. Michael wasn't sure what happened, but he knew Selene had let go of whatever he did earlier. He was glad though because he knew he did not want to go to battle with her holding a grudge against him. This would be the ultimate test and he needed her on his side. **

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three, hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. You Don't Remember Do You?

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

4

**You Don't Remember Do You?**

**Meanwhile in the House of the Forgotten, Yura was deep inside the prison in cell thirty-one. She had a cell deep below the earth's surface, and had been there for years. Her cell had no bars, just solid stone walls. She had not seen the light of day since she had been imprisoned. There was no sign of life for her, no view of the outside world. She had only one visitor throughout her stay, a demon named Marlon. **

**Marlon was a creature of the deep, one of Uraku's minions. He arrived the same day as Yura with but one order; make the hybrid wish for death, but never grant it to her. Marlon had done just that. He visited her once again to fulfill his order. Marlon's dream was about to come true, he would have the honor of killing the hybrid. It was something he had wanted to do for ages. **

**Yura sat in the corner of her cell listening to the various sounds of the prison. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of voices. She knew that her time was drawing near. She often sat and just thought about her life. She never understood why her parents let her go. They should have fought harder for her. She often thought about what her purpose in life would be. So far, her future had looked dim and now she was to die that night. Another sound that she heard was the sound of heavy feet; she knew instantly who it was, Marlon, the demon that plagued her life. Yura stood in anticipation, this was to be her day, not theirs. She would not let them have the satisfaction of breaking her. She had remained strong so far and she had to be strong until the very end. **

**The hinges to the door of her gloomy cell began to creak and the door slowly swung open. Marlon walked in with an evil smirk on her face. "Ready to die?" said the demon. Yura looked him in the eyes and nonchalantly said, "I do not fear death, for soon I will be free and walking among the heavens. Can you say the same? Instead you will be stuck here in the depths of hell, to remain for eternity." Marlon's smirk faded as he said, "Watch your mouth, hybrid." Yura smirked and said, "What are you going to do Marlon, kill me?" Before Yura knew it, she was on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Marlon laughed and said, "How do you like that?" He picked her up and slammed her into the wall chaining her tightly so she could not move. **

**Yura then heard another voice. "Now Marlon, let's not get too rough. We want her to fully feel the pain of death later." Marlon stepped back and bowed as another figure strode through the door. The man stood right in front of Yura, put his hand on her chin and turned her head. He had an unpleasant look on his face as he said, "It disgusts me that you look so much like your mother. That dark hair, those brown eyes." Yura said nothing. Her parent's were the last thing she wanted to hear about. She had grown to hate them for letting her go. It was their fault she was in there and that she would soon meet her end. "Oh, holding a grudge are we?" said the man. Again, Yura stayed silent just glaring at the man. "Don't worry; you will be able to talk it over with them as they will be joining you in death quite soon. I expect that they will be showing up tonight." **

**The man took satisfaction from the pain on Yura's face. "Marlon, the serum." Marlon took out a large syringe and gave it to the man. It was filled with a bright green liquid. Yura eyed the syringe as the man brought it up to her neck. He pulled the cap off and forced it in her neck. Yura threw her head back trying to avoid the needle, but it did not work. The man forced the liquid into her neck. Yura's eyes teared as she felt the liquid enter her veins. It was like thousands of needles swimming through her blood. "We wouldn't want you regenerating now do we," said the man. Yura looked at him confused and said, "What? Regenerate?" The man laughed and said, "You are kidding…" Yura said nothing. "You don't remember do you? Who or what you are." "What?" asked Yura. The man just smirked as he heard the clock bell in the background. "It is time," said the man, "Bring her."**

**Marlon unchained the hybrid, but as soon as she was free, she punched him in the face knocking him down. The other man turned and instinctively pinned her back to the wall by plunging a dagger through her right shoulder. Yura yelled out in pain as she grabbed the man's arm. "Marlon, up." Marlon jumped up and the man pulled the dagger from her shoulder. Yura collapsed as the warm blood rushed from her arm. Marlon quickly shackled her and said, "Come on! Do not waste my time." The man led the way out as Marlon followed with the girl.**

**Meanwhile on the ground level of the prison Selene, Michael and the others were making there way through the North Gate. "There are a lot more people here, Amelia," said Michael. "I know, they have doubled the security. They may be expecting us. We'll have to be even more careful now," said Amelia. "Look, there," said Oviedo pointing to a platform, "that must be it." Selene nodded and said, "Let's make this quick. Fan out and wait for the order." The group fanned out around the platform and waited. Selene couldn't help but stare at the platform. _After all these years, this is where I am supposed to be reunited with her. I wonder what she looks like. _Selene stood there at peace for a moment before hearing the loud cheers of the crowd. She was jolted back to reality by the noise and saw that a crowd was gathering as a prisoner was escorted in, Yura.**

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 4, I hope you like it. Please Review! It really helps to write faster. **

**If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me. I'm always open to any.**


End file.
